Hetalia Love - Germany x Japan
by jadie01
Summary: Germany and Japan are friends since childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... Im Jadie and I live in Australia **

**Im an aspiring writher looking to have fun writing! thanks.**

**Heres the charactrs for you guys**

Germany is a yuong man, his age is 24 he loves partying , danceing and havin fun with his mates.

Hes been a freind of Japan for years... since they were kids and they hang out togheter evry week.

Japan likes anime alot! his favourite animes are Death Note , Sakura Card Captor and Naurto he is very bright and cheery and likes butteflies.

His best riend is Germany

Italy is a dark yoing man, aprroximetely 20 years

He is shy dosent talk very much , But loves to talk to people he knows

He is also very emo and had a story of depresion before because his father died when he was a child

Unitedd States

Hes very cool likes to speak in a country acent and hes name is Aflred Jones.

He isnt very active in the story

**Start of Story - first Chapter**

Japan was leaving school and he was surprised to see gERMANY on the side walk waiting for him.

What are u doing here! said japan with a very started look.

Germany: Dont worry, I am going to pick yuo up. Do you wanna a ride?

Of couse. - Japan said with a nice voice.

Then come in - said Germany

Japan entred the car and started talking to Germany:

So were are we going now?

Germany: Im not shure, maybe my palce what do u think?

Japan: thats alright. Do you have any food? I want sushi and ramen.

Germany: I am also very hungry so lets go.

Time passed by while the were driving...

**Germany and Japan arrived the house **

Your house looks very good - said Japan with a brightful vioce.

Germany - thanks. I want to eat now so lets make some food ok?

Japan - Hai (this means yes in Japanese)

**So what **do you want - asked Germany with a quizical tone:

I want some suhsi and ramen. Do you have lemon sushi and pork ramen? because I want it?

**Of course. **- Germany answrd and then started to took things out of the fridgerator. and Then he put thos in the counter and statred making Ramen and Sushi for them to eat.

**Do you **have manga (japanese Comic) to read while waiting? Asked japan with a nice toone.

Germany shouted - no but u can buy them later.

Japnese - ok. He then torned on the televison and started to watch lots of anime especialy Naruto.

Japan - I love Naruto my favrite chatracter is Sasuke

**Germany said rom the kitchen - Great but im busy now talk to you later ok?**

Japan - Oke!

A fw mnnutes later.

Germany - its done. Pork Ramen and Sushi ^. ^

Japan - Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I love sushi! Let me eat it

He said while taking a bit eoff the sushi and

Japan - its Delish! do You have more:::::::::

Of course

But

But...

But why... asked Germany

But why do eating sushi if you have the pork ramen?

I have no idea. - Japan

But ok.

Ok. - Japan said

A few minutes latr

Japan - Im going to take a bath. Wheres the bathroom^?

Germany - Second floor right way

Japan - Thank you!

Germany - ^.~

Japan got upstairs and startd talking a shower.

Meanwhile Germany gotten horny so he started jerkin off to some Porn anime like Love Hina on TV

Germany - Oh feels o good

**Japan finished the bath and then was going downstaris then he saw Germany jerking off and said...**

**What are you doing? asked Japan in a mad tone.**

Germany - Huh? He leaned his head to thes ide sligtly and shouted

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH what are you doing here**

Japan - What were u doing! I saw you masterbate to Love Hina... that isnt right.

**Germany stuttering: I know but it isnt my fqault i was horney.**

Japn - ok. I ... dont know what to tell you

**Germany - tell me nothing. He said - shush - covering his mouth with his fingers. and said **

Germany - lets do somthing real sexy Now.

He statred taking his clothes off really quick and then he revelead his very muscular body 6"5 with muscles in the biseps and arms.

Japan was shocked - WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... and

**Germany started to seduce him slowly and he wisepdred on his ear - Youre so cute I want to f-k u every night...**

Japan statred to get a nosebled because he was horny and then Germany grabed him by the arm and statred to take off his cltes and then he kissed Japan on the mouth

Japan said - What are you doign!

Germany pushed Japan to the floor and slowly put his bent dickon Japan ass. Japan moaned sligthtly and said...

Japan - Im a virgin please dont do that to me!

Germany - Too late... heeeheh

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im already goig to post the first 4chapters for you to enjoy. Theres a new character but i cant tell becuse its spoiler**

**Thanks...**

Germany statrd fucking Japan very fast and Japan couldnt hold it anymore he w as cumming. Germnany snickered.

**Japan blushed sligtly. He then stopped having sex with Germany because he was feeling very sad.**

Germany - what?^? why did you stop? Got up

Germany had a very dirty cock it was full of seamen from Japan.

Japan blushed. You laguhed at me. That isnt right.

Germany: Sorry I couldnt control my self. But for now I wanna to try something with you.

Japan: Ok.

Germany: Do you like my body?

Japan - of course

Germany - can You suck my dick?

Japan he didnt want to do it but he ended up doing it any way. Germany cummed.

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**4 hours later they said**

Germany - Do you see my armpit?

Japan- Hai

Germany said ; DO you think you can lick t?

Japan - WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Said him in a shocked tone. I dont believe you want me to do that.

Germany - its a fetish. Do you know what a feitsh is?

Japan - no.

Germany - a Ftish is what I have for you. Do you want to lick my armirt... its very sweaty now...

Japan didnt want to do it but Germany statred raping him and then after they raped Japan strted to lick his armpit.

Japn Uhhhhhhh. My mouh is full of armpit hair now.

Germany laughed - Dont worry...

Japan licked his armpit for hours until United States entered his house and found them naked on the sofa fucking.

**United states: What **the fuck are u guys doing?

I didnt know you wre gay, germany.

Fuck!

Germany quikly put his clothes on and said... I can explain

Japn was coked and he didn twant to stop but he had to and he was full of semen from fucking.

Japan gotten up to wash his body in te bathroom and grmany was explaining the whole thing to USA. And then USA said:

Im never going to talk to you again because you mighta loveing me.

Germany... I love Japan. Not you.

United States then broke down in tears and sia.d:Thats so lovely. Did you tell him?

No.

USA: You shoud.

Grmany: not yet.

Japan then came back from the showr and he was squeeky clean because he bathed so he was going to talk to germany and then usa said.

USA: Ok im going off bye. Talk t italy, he wants to see you!

Germany: Which italy?

USA was running home already he couldnt respond. so then Japan kissed Germany on the cheek and said. Im sorry for anything. And left.

_**Later that night.**_

**Germany was crying a lot from the emotions he had because he loved Japan and he also crushdon Italy because they were also childhood freidns and he loved all of them and he also liked USA A lot so He had a dillema to do and he was crying.**

I dont know what to do... said him in a depressed tone, He then called Italy with his phone to see what he wanted and then Italy ansered.

Italy: Hello? Said him, quizzcaly.

Germany: Hi its me. USA told me you wanted to talk tome. Whats the matter^?

Italy was shocked to hear this.

Italy: I didnt tell him anything. Are you sure he said that? **SPOILER ALERT - **cause that migtha been my twin South Italy hes evil and depressed. Bewear

Germany: Oh sh-t really?/ Fuck.

Italy: Yes. Bye.

Italy hanged up.

Germany didnt know what to do so he went to sleep.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This charpter is very depressing and shocking bewere. Viewer distrecion is adviced.**

**I personaly loved righting this it was a great experimence.**

Germany woke up in selence andthen he was eating breakfat crereal. He was crying on t he cereal.

Then the phone ranged up and it was an uknnown vocie from distant. He didnt know who it was.

The voice said... **Hellllllooooooooooooooooo... **very slowly and sexily.

Germany automaticaly asemd it was Japan so he said... **Hi Sexy. How are you?**

**South Italy: Im not who you think its. Im someone u dont even know...**

**Beweare because your loved ones are in danger...**

**He then hanged up.**

**Germany was awestuck with fear he didnt know who the person was so he called USA and said...**

Gemrany: **someone called me from distant. He said my loved ones are in danger do you now ohw may it be^?**

**USA: Lol are you seirious that may hav been a crank call. lol. **

Laugter was heared from the phone. Germany was umilited so he spent the whole after noon crying on the bed.

Dialog:

WHYYYYYYYYY does that hav to happn to me I dont want to die and I dont want ppl to die. Its unfair! I dont want to be scene as a bad person! Is there hope?

PLESE GOD DONT KILL US I BEG DOG PLEASE DONT KILL ANYONE! He said hyterrically and very loudly. The dogs in the neighborudhood were barking loudly.

**He then herd a very distant and evil and malignus voice from behind. He then saw a bright ligt from distance. He noticed it looked like a ghost.**

**The bright lite has reveled to be South Italy. **

Italy: I told you...

HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Germany: **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... he was shockd.**

And then an image appeered out of nowere. it Was Japan and USA (Afred jOnes) and Twin North Italy in a weird looking place like the Sara Desert.

They were in a ggiantic vulcan and they were almost burnt.

Italy: Save them or they die.

**HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Germany: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TELEPRT ME TO THEM I WANT TO SAVE THEM PLESE DO THATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

He was teleproted to the desert looking place. an then he saw all of his fredrids in danger. He pulled out his gun a riffle and a bomb and then he shoot Northenr Italy by acident.

He **shouted: Nooooooooooo! Sorry!**

South Italy was teleproted to the desert place too and he said...

**Lets battle. If you win, I let your friends alive.**

**And remember... **You Only Live Once.

Germany was very apreensive he didnt know what to do so he started to pull out of his ak 41 and then he shot South Italy in the face but missd.

South Italy is a evil wizard and he tried to get out his wand to do the suiside spell but he couldnt it didn't work. so

Then Germany shot him again in t he leg.

South Italy said... OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! and he fell to ground , hurt.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope u guys enjoy this chapetr thanks. Next update is tomarrow**

Germany lagghed. And then he said. You guys are goig to be saved! dont worry dears.

He then sat on the hot ground to rest. HIs ass was very hot.

Sudenyl aftr 15 minutes South Italy gotten up and he reveled his vampere fangs to Germany. Germanay said;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Wow this is cscary. ... **hahaha not!**

**Suth Italy ran up to him to bit him but Germany scaped. So then South Italy shot him in the chest... blood was eveyrhwere.**

_**Japan screemead : please! dont do that to him! hes a good person!**_

_**germany was lieing on the ground and he was bleeing profusiely from the chst and he was bleeding so much he almost had an emorrhagy.**_

_**South taly said...**_

**Youre defeated. Game over...**

**Suddenly North italy scremed and he said:::::::::::::::::::::: STOP THERE!**

**who do u think u are? **

**South italy said: go to hell.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... STOP!**

**North italy shat South italy in the head and blood was everywere it was just like kill billy.**

_Germany was uconsicous and he couldent anser or say any thing._

**SouthItaly died and then North Italy used his hidden magical powress to heal **

Germany then woke up and he said;;;;;;;; thank you. Now free Japan and USA thanks.

North italy: Ok...

Japan and USA were freed and they were trlepotred to Germany's hme and then Germany said...

thank you...

**North italy smiled. No problem. **Now lets go back home.

They were teleportd back hmoe and then USA left and North italy kissed Germany on the cheek and he said " I'll go upstairs. "

Germany then was very tired and he passed out on the sofa.

Japan was blushign and he then got upstajrs to see North italy. And then north italy said...

**Hello...**

**Japan didnt know what to say so he got a nosebleed because he was a wierdo.**

_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this quikl becuz i had skool**

I_taly sed: _Howre you going? Are u ok?

**Japan... **Yes... sorry...

Germnay passd out on t he sofa so i though icould come in here...

Italy: Oh. ok. Im just chillen. Do you ned anything^? i noticed your nose was bleding a lil.

**Japan noddded his hed and he sat on the bed Italy was in. THen italy took off his polo shirt becuz it was 2 ho.t**

Japan. I dont need nayhing no worris.

Italy: Ok t hen. Its too hot in here. dam. Do uthink u could make me some jose?

O J wolud be fine...

**Japan. Im not sure ok. but maybe he has some juose to make. Im so tired. Im sorry but i dont think ill make yoru jce.**

Italy: Ok no problmb. Said he taking off his pants off becuz it was oto hot.

Japn... it shyure is hot in here. Said japan while sweting.

**Italy.. yes... hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Italy said sexily to JApan.**

**Japan bit his lip and he startred to get nevous...**

**Italy.** Dont worry babe i aint gonna d anytjhign you dont want t omake. I love you so much and your sexyas hell...

Japan: I... this is wong...

Italy then took of his underwere and he pcikd up a knife ffrum the canbinet.

Japan.. what ur doing?

ITaly. dont worry. Then he satabbed Japan in the chst and slit his trout off.

Japan scremed. Germany wokr up from the slepp and he got upsteres to see Japan uncosious and Italy grining.

GERmanay: _WHATT UR DOING! R U CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYY! R U A SATANANIST?_

Italy:; No but ilvoe him and im going to do somthing specils, to him im going to f uk him hard until he crys.

**Germany; couldnt rsspond he was shoked and then he pasd out from the chock.**

**Japan was alrdy ded and then Italy sad. Huhuhuhu Im going to do something realy gret. now.**

It was reveled Italy was a... He was a sataniast.! and he loved the devil and he was goignt o do soemthinng really evol.

**Italy got his 10 ich cok out of his underwere and he slit Japns dik head and he startd fuking Japan really fast.**

**italy wsas almost havin an orgasmi and them Germany god oup of the shock and statrted saying:::::::::::;**

**Yur a fuking basterd u lied to me u saved me to fuk Japan and kill him im so fuckng mad and he was my love i loved him so muccc**

Gdrmany got his ak 12 frum the cabinet and satrted shooting Italy inthe chest. he had abuletprof vest so nothign happ.d

Ger,amnay said: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Italy used his magik spell to sumon a giant robot like trans fromers and then he said the robt to shoot Gemrnnay in the chest. The robot shut him. Germany was uconsicous

**TO BE contineud**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey im gonne to post 4 more captors for u to enjoy. Thx.**

Italy gotten up to go to the ktichan and then he pickd up the glas to drink wather. Manwile gremany was ucosncious.

And t hen Italy got upsteres and pickd up a knife.

He statbebed Gremany nd he herd a earepiersing screme cuming from Gemrnay. Ten he sumoned a giggantic octapos and he sumoned a pwoer to taek off Germny clothes off.

And then Gremany was nyked. and Italy was naekd too. And then italy took of his pats and strated faking Gremany violentyl. USA herd the moansings and he teleproted to see wat was gone on.

But he wwas invsibel. so no body could se him.

And he sew Italy neked faking Gremany in the butt. and then italy statred making the octpus fak Gremany.

**USA Said: WTF UR DOING!**

Italy herd somthing but though it was his insene mind (he was skizophenic)

and then USA stoppd being invisble and then he gotten horny so hegot a gigantic bonor in his pats.

**italy was chocked... WHAT ARE U DOING HERE... WHO IS THATTTTTTTT{?**

USA its me. But im so horny. do U want to f uck me?

Said usa reveling his gigantic cok (200 iches) to Italy...

Italy was immeditely arosed and he strted sucing USA off.

**5 hores later.**

Do u think we shud invte somone else^?

said usa.

ITaly; no i dont think so...

**then they passd out frum fcking too muchj.**

**The net day **

Italy gotten up to make crunchies cereal and thehn USA toke a shower and then he strted smoking a cigereut

And then usa said: Bye im going home now.

Italy ndded and then he strated eating the crunchis and then he gotten up donwsteres and then he revived jaapn and geremany.

Greamny: Huhhhhhhhhhh... what happen?

Japan- Nya im not sure. sure.

**to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**My intrenet is very badso i couldent pst the othr capsters bfore. sorry.**

Gremany looked round n said... helo how are u italy? what ur doing at my house.

Italy blsuhed and said... nothing nothing. im going all ready bye. and than he ran of to his house.

Germany was conflsoed and sed.: huh. isnt that wierd?

Gremany ten notised he was nekid. and then Japn blsuhd.

Gramnmy. Ill go get dressd. can u make us sum stuff to eat?

Japan yes. ok.

**Jepen then gotten dwstaners to make sum paenkcake.s **

**and Gremanyn gotten dressd with a par of boobs and then a pnk shirt... and a pear of paenuits.**

**Japan. its ready!**

**Gremany coming.**

**Japn gotten the pla8 to eat and strted eting the penecakes.**

Gremany gotten up dwonsteres and eastartd etaing t he penekcaes.

2 mintuts late. they sartard

Gremany and Jpan then wnt to the livn rom and turnt on the telly.

Japan. hey wanna wacth sum animes?

Gremany; ok fourse.

**They watchd sum henati animes... for hors.**

Menwile in USAs house...

The doroo bell strated riging.

**It was usas griffriend Fransce and she was kawai ... she was blond.e**

**Franse. Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy baby... sexily.**

**USA said awerkely. Hi... how re u?**

**France. Fine! pusing him to a nerby wallt.**

**USA sweat. Oh... dont do that baby you dont ned to be liek that...**

**France. Dont worry. I wont hurt u.**

**France geve him a kiss on the mouth. and then she said exitedly::**

**What were going to do now?**

**USA said neevously: I dont know... sorry. and then he sat on the sofa.**

**Fransce sit with him too. And then she leant in to kiss him but he backd away.**

**USA: im not in the mood sorry im jut nervousl and im stressd out sorry...**

**Fransce said... ((((((lieing of course)))) oh ok... im sorry then, and got up.**

**Fransce. Im goinjg to ... uhg. the retroom. wheres it again becuz i forgot it^?**

**USA rigt there. He pointed to a nebry room.**

**Fransce then used the tiolet and then she washd his hands and then she lookd on the mirro. **

Ughhhhhhh... dosent he like me or something? she put her hnds on her face. im too hot...

**meanwile **

USA was taking to hiself and wondring how to get out of the sitation.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**The stroy is geting mor awsome now i think its eciting. i hope u guys like it.**

**i think its one of the best capters to date... im goig to post the others soon**

**im going to update daily too. ok.**

Fransce. Omg... im... ugh.

Fransce started cryign profisuely.

USA shoutded. you ok?

France respond: yes fine sory...

**France cryed for a hour.**

**France was goeneto lleave the batroom but then she notised a very bright lite coming frum the bathroom winodw. It was reveled to be Soth italy.  
South tialy; Helllloooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**France: hi... hi... how a... who are u? said nevously...**

**South italy; im... no... whateva u dont nedto know ok.**

**Fransce... a ... alrigh. **

**South italy; dont say any thing to any one. dont scream dont shout ebcause your gonna be killed other wis.**

**Fransce... ok... ok.. she was sweting from the nerves.**

**South italy then grined and he startrd to poses Fransce. dark smoke abrered and hn then he lagued. HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

USA shrikied. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ARE U OK FRANCE?

Fransce (south italy): yes im fine... sorry... and then she left the batoroom.

USA: oh... helo sweetie how are you? im... i was scered. (said him revelied.)

Fransce: kisses him on the mouth. and then startrd to make out and stuff.

USA... mmmmm hmm oh... why are u doing this im not.. in the mood...

FRansce; just see and then she got up and startd taklng of her cloths.

she took of her bra and then she startd taking off usas shirt it was like a plaid shirt **( know how that looks liek i can send a pic if you want.?**

**USA: nonono ... and then he kind of got up too. he was on the sofa in an uncofortable position.**

Franse;~whats wrong seetie dont u wanna have sex.

USA: nt today im too stresed and i didnt even take a bath im sorry but not today please... im...

Franse; no.. dont worry. i can maek you relax. do u want to?

USA; as long as it i snt sex then ok may be.

France: of cours sweetie. and then she said...

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**This capter is so cool i hope u guys luv it ebcaue i did!**

Fransce: plese sit down... then... or... lie donw here on the floor ok.

Fransce then removd all of her cloths and then usa said.

USA: but u said it isnt sex.

Fransce shouted; jut do it!

USA: ok. ok... **nevously.**

**USA then take off all his pant and then Fransce said.**

**France: im gonna help u. and ten she helpd him take off all his cloths.**

USA was nervas. what ur doing to do...

FRance inngnored the questio. ok... and tehn she got a fake dik out of her pursy.

USA.. whatttttttttttt! he was too shockd to say any other thing.

France: haahha ... and then she iserted the fake dik on USAS ass.

USA: ahhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh! and he moant.

Franc: hmmmmmmmmmmmm isnt it nice baby:::::::

USA... y... yes...

**and then they had fun f or hourse...**

Mesnwile

Japn; oh... hmm i thik ...s orry im going to the batorom ok.

Gernman; no woriess.

Japn then ran to the batrom quikyl and statrted taking a carp.

It tok like 10 minuts but he finishd. And then germany sotued;

Any problm?

Japan: nooooooooooo!

Gremany: oke! ^_~

Gremany then sneaked out of the sofa and strated seeing Japan shit. he togut it was sexy and strated masterbating.

JApan: hmmmmmm... and he fartd on the seat.

Gremany: oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Japn toguth the moanig was strenge so he togut it was henti anime liek Teachers pet. and then he opend the door.

Gremany nose strated to bleed because the door hit his fece.

OUCHHHHHH!

Japan quikly notised what was going now and apogolised.

**SORRY SORRY I ... IM SORRY OK...!1**

Gremany: no worries . hs penies was out and cum was cuming out frum it.

Japan notised his dik. uh... what ur doing with this?

Gremany looked down and then quikly tryed to cver his owne mistake.

Sorry im... i dont knwo what iwas thinking..

He sighted. Im.. im sorry but iwas watching u take a crap i ... =im so sorry im..

He was emberessd. he didnt know what to say but he loved wathcing apan take a crap...

**Japan; huh... ok... no problem. He toiugh it was a lil wier dbut he desided to help Gremany anyway ... **

do you want to see the shit its right thre i havent flished yet...

Gremany: uh! oH! ok!

Gremany then opent the batorom door and look ed the shit.

Gremany: oh its so pretty.

Japan wahtched him in selence but he was very happy becuz he tough Gremany liekd him a lot and he was lonley and he at lest had sumone to talk to.

**Gremany greekfully pickd up the shit and then startd takin a bite on it. It tastd a litle bit bitter sweet. but he didnt care becus he loved Japn and evyrthing he did.**

Japn was a litle bit shockd with horrour but he desided to wach becsu it was intresting.

Gremany then strted to glup down the shit.

With his mouh full he said;;;;; omg its delsh..

Japan noded.

**To be continued... (tommarow)**


End file.
